400 Days
The Walking Dead: 400 Days ou apenas 400 Days é uma DLC e um episódio especial para a 1ª temporada de The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series. O jogo foca em cinco protagonistas diferentes com suas próprias histórias: Vince, Shel, Bonnie, Wyatt e Russell. Um epílogo, no final, une as cinco histórias. Algumas poucas escolhas de Lee Everett na primeira temporada terão influência em 400 Days e a DLC também exercerá uma pequena influência na segunda temporada. A maioria das histórias incluem uma posto de gasolina chamado Gil's Pitstop numa rodovia da Geórgia. As histórias ocorrem em diferentes períodos de tempo (do segundo até o quadragésimo dia desde o início do apocalipse zumbi), mas o epílogo as une no quadragésimo dia. Enredo :As histórias estão apresentadas em ordem cronológica. História de Vince= thumb|left|300px|Vince fugindo depois de cometer o crime.rightA história começa com Vince mantendo um homem não identificado fora da tela na mira de uma arma. O mesmo repetidamente afirma que não fez nada e menciona o irmão de Vince. Este, por sua vez, atira no homem de qualquer maneira. Vince foge e pode escolher entre esconder a arma do crime na lata de lixo ali perto, jogá-la no telhado de um prédio, jogá-la no esgoto ou ficar com ela. De qualquer maneira, a arma é encontrada e no dia seguinte, Vince é preso e está no ônibus para a prisão. Vince começa a conversar com os outros presidiários, Justin e Danny, enquanto o ônibus da prisão está preso num engarrafamento. Todos contam como foram presos: Justin foi preso depois de fazer um esquema de pirâmide e Danny afirma ter sido falsamente acusado de abuso sexual. thumb|300px|Marcus Crabtree atacando Jerry.Enquanto isso, dois prisioneiros começam a brigar na frente do ônibus. Um deles, chamado de Marcus Crabtree estrangula Jerry, o prisioneiro com o qual estava brigando com suas algemas. Clyde, um policial novato e atrapalhado, tenta separar a briga ameaçando Crabtree com sua arma, mas acaba apertando o gatilho por acidente. Todos no ônibus ficam atônitos com a situação, e pela janela, encontram zumbis atacando os moradores da região. No mesmo momento, Jerry se torna um zumbi e mata Clyde, no mesmo momento que o motorista do ônibus abandona o trio. thumb|left|300px|Para eles soltarem suas correntes, Vince deve atirar nas algemas de Vince ou Danny, consequentemente ferindo um deles.Depois de conseguirem recuperar a espingarda debaixo do cadáver de Clyde e matarem Jerry, o barulho do tiro ecoa e zumbis da região são atraídos. O trio, algemados pelo tornozelo e com suas correntes presas no piso do ônibus, tenta encontrar uma maneira para fugirem. Depois de Vince tentar atirar na corrente ou na janela, ele percebe que poderia atirar na algema no pé de um dos prisioneiros (consequentemente, destruindo o pé algemado). É necessário, então, que Vince escolhe em qual dos pés - o de Danny ou o de Justin - atirar para retirar a corrente. O outro prisioneiro e Vince conseguirão retirar as correntes e fugir. O prisioneiro baleado grita de dor no piso do ônibus. |-| História de Wyatt= rightA história de Wyatt começa quando ele e seu amigo Eddie estão fugindo de um homem desconhecido (mais tarde revelado por ser Nate). Pelo que se supõe, seu acampamento foi atacado e Eddie acabou matando uma pessoa, o que fez com que eles pegassem o seu carro e fugissem. Depois de Wyatt ou Eddie (dependendo se o primeiro pega a arma ou não e caso a arma for pega, a mira) quebrarem um dos faróis da caminhonete do homem que lhes persegue, este sai da estrada, dando a oportunidade para que a dupla fuja para dentro da floresta, tentando escapar de Nate. Depois de uma conversa rápida entre os dois, Eddie atropela Bennett (o motorista do ônibus da prisão na história de Vince), fazendo com que os dois discutem sobre quem irá investigar se a pessoa atingida era um zumbi ou não. O jogador pode ou convencer Eddie a ir ou jogar um jogo de pedra-papel-tesoura para decidir quem irá. thumb|left|300px|Se Wyatt fica no carro, ele acaba sendo obrigado a abandonar Eddie enquanto o homem que os perseguia tenta atirar nele.Se Eddie vai, Nate acaba encontrando Wyatt no carro e tenta agredi-lo. Sem outra saída, Wyatt abandona Eddie, acelerando o carro. Se Wyatt vai, este acaba encontrando Bennett ferido e alguns zumbis aparecem na floresta. É dada a opção de carregá-lo de volta para o carro depois dos zumbis chegarem ou abandoná-lo. Independentemente desta escolha, Eddie abandona Wyatt depois de ser atacado por Nate, terminando com Wyatt correndo para dentro da floresta. |-| História de Russell= right Enquanto Russell está andando em uma estrada a caminho da casa de sua avó, uma caminhonete é visto vindo em sua direção. Ele tem a opção de se esconder nos arbustos atrás dele, onde encontrará o cadáver de Carley ou Doug em descomposição, ou ficar em pé. De qualquer maneira, o motorista da caminhonete o verá e pedirá para que Russell venha com ele. Depois de entrar no carro, o homem se apresenta como Nate e lhe oferece uma bebida, a qual Russell pode aceitar ou negar. Nate pergunta sobre sua história e Russell começa a contar que esteve num grupo bastante controlador formado estritamente por sete pessoas. Nate, querendo saber a nota de quão atrativa era a garota que Russell citou, quase deixa que ele seja mordido por um zumbi. Quando Russell responde, contra a sua vontade, Nate tenta atirar no zumbi, mas fica sem balas e acelera para fugir do zumbi. Ele, então, pede que Russell recarregue sua arma. thumb|left|300px|Nate e Russell chegando na [[Gil's Pitstop.]]Sua próxima parada é no Gil's Pitstop, onde Nate sugere que eles peguem alguns mantimentos, mas logo depois são atacados por tiros atingindo a lataria do carro. Russell sai da caminhonete e se esconde atrás de uma bomba de gasolina. Nate grita que ele irá cobri-lo e ele volta para a caminhonete. Entretanto, ele nota que ele não está atirando. Nate diz a Russel para espiar acima da caçamba do carro para ver de onde vêm os tiros. Com a localização descoberta, Nate dirá para que eles corram até o carro vermelho, no fundo da estação. Russell irá ter a chance de ir na frente ou cobrir Nate primeiro. Quando Russell está correndo para o outro lado, ele tropeça e cai, mas é salvo por Nate que veio correndo até o outro lado. Os dois vão para os fundos do estabelecimento, e lá encontram um zumbi que quando vivo, era o guarda Clyde da história de Vince. Russell pode matá-lo ou ignorá-lo. Ao ignorá-lo, isto fará com que o zumbi apareça na história de Bonnie. thumb|300px|É descoberto, na Gil's Pitstop, que o atirador que acertava em Russell e Nate era [[Walt (Videogame)|Walt, um idoso protegendo a esposa.]]Ao entrar no local, Russell poderá espiar no atirador ou correr em sua direção. De ambas as maneiras, ele descobre que o atirador era um idoso tentando proteger sua esposa ferida. O homem achava que Nate era o homem que tinha machucado sua esposa e que veio para "terminar o trabalho" com seu amigo e pegar sua comida. Nate diz que eles deveriam matá-los e pegar seus mantimentos por eles terem atirado neles "sem motivo". Russell tem a opção de ficar com Nate ou ir embora. De qualquer maneira, Nate matará os dois. |-| História de Bonnie= right A história de Bonnie começa quando ela está conversando com Leland debaixo de uma caixa d'água. Ele menciona como Bonnie já está há um bom tempo com eles desde quando eles a encontraram viciada em drogas, e como eles a ajudaram a superar o vício. Bonnie pode agradecer ou evitar o assunto, e Leland irá acariciar sua face. Dee, a esposa de Leland aparece e pergunta sobre o que eles estavam conversando, em um tom desconfiado. Ela, então, mencionará que encontrou uma mochila enquanto esteve fora. Ambos Bonnie e Leland perguntam aonde ela encontrou a mochila, mas ela troca de assunto. Os três começam a andar no meio da mata e Bonnie pode tentar fazer assunto. Entretanto, a mochila volta a se tornar o tópico da conversa, causando mais discussões. Dee acusa Leland de sempre ficar do lado de Bonnie, chamando-a de sua "namorada". Bonnie pode escolher tomar um dos lados ou ficar neutra. Num outro ponto da conversa, Leland irá elogiar Bonnie, o que deixa Lee irritada. A disussão é encerrada quando Lee vê pessoas se aproximando deles e diz para os dois correrem. Enquanto tentam escapar, Bonnie leva um tiro no ombro e Dee evita com que seu marido volte para ajudá-la. thumb|left|300px|Bonnie rola do morro onde foi perseguida e baleada, e corre em direção a um milharal.Ela se levanta e tenta correr atrás dos dois, mas perde o equilíbrio e rola de um morro, só parando na estrada onde o ônibus da prisão onde Vince estava está localizado. Bonnie acorda novamente quando se encontra com o zumbi de Clyde (caso Russell não o matou durante sua história) e finalmente o mata. Ela se levanta e corre em direção a um milharal próximo dali, gritando por Leland e Dee, e sendo perseguida pelo grupo que atirou nela. Bonnie escapa deles ao ficar longe de suas lanternas e consegue se esconder atrás de um trator. Entretanto, ela consegue ouvir alguém se aproximando dela, fazendo com que Bonnie pegue um pedaço de metal do chão e acerte na pessoa que está se aproximando. thumb|275px|Bonnie acaba acertando Dee no rosto com uma barra de ferro por acidente.Bonnie descobre que a pessoa que acertou foi Dee, e em pânico, ela tenta se desculpar e afirma que foi um acidente. A conversa varia de acordo com as escolhas de diálogo, variando de confirmar que ela não estava roubando Leland ou afirmando que ela está interessada nele e roubou-o dela de propósito. De qualquer maneira, Dee irá a insultá-la antes de morrer. Quando Leland chega, ele encontra Bonnie baleada e pergunta se ela está bem, mas depois entra em pânico depois de ver Dee morta. Bonnie pode contar a ele o que aconteceu ou mentir, dizendo que encontrou-a assim. Isso decidirá se Leland irá com Bonnie ou ficará com Dee. Se Leland foge com Bonnie, ele pega a mochila que Dee roubou, dizendo que ela não morreu por nada. Se Leland fica, um tiro é ouvido enquanto Bonnie foge. |-| História de Shel= rightthumb|left|300px|O grupo aplaude depois de Becca se apresentar.A história de Shel começa com ela e outros membros de seu grupo (os membros do grupo de sobreviventes do câncer de Vernon da 1ª temporada) ouvindo sua irmã mais nova, Becca tocando o violão. Depois dela terminar, ela sugere que isto deveria ser feito toda semana, e Shel pode concordar ou desmotivá-la. Roman (outro membro do grupo) aparece dizendo que música sempre é bem-vinda, e contando como ele tinha uma banda. O grupo, então, voltará para suas tarefas. Becca checa as armas, enquanto Shel checa a quantidade de comida e Stephanie confere outros mantimentos. Roman pede para conversar com Shel nos fundos. thumb|300px|O grupo instalado na Gil's Pitstop mantém dois zumbis como "cães de vígilia". Shel então vai até os fundos da Gil's Pitstop e fala com Roman enquanto ele alimenta os "cães de vigília" (dois zumbis acorrentados que afugentam possíveis ladrões). Ele menciona o fato de como Shel tenta proteger a irmã o máximo que puder dos acontecimentos no apocalipse zumbi. Depois do fim da conversa, Roman volta para dentro e Shel descobre que um dos zumbis tinha atacado e estava comendo um filhotinho. Shel volta para dentro e sua irmã Becca a assusta, rosnando como um zumbi, e pergunta porque Shel se irritou com a brincadeira, já que ela normalmente não se importa. Shel pode responder de maneira triste ou nervosa, e a resposta irá ter um efeito em Becca. thumb|left|300px|Um português chamado Roberto não falante de inglês é preso ao tentar roubar alguns mantimentos do grupo de Shel.Stephanie, no mesmo momento, corre para perto das duas, e conta para Shel que algo aconteceu no lado de fora. As duas saem para ver o que aconteceu, e encontram um homem amordaçado e vendado. Roman menciona que o homem não sabe falar inglês (ele fala apenas português) e que ele foi pego tentando roubar comida e remédios do grupo. Depois de uma curta discussão, o grupo decide que eles não podem manter o homem no grupo, já que a comunicação com ele iria ser impossível e ele iria apenas gastar mantimentos. O grupo deve decidir se eles devem matá-lo ou soltá-lo. Stephanie e Boyd votam por soltá-lo, enquanto Clive e Joyce votam por matá-lo. Shel, então, deve desempatar a votação. Se Shel decide soltá-lo, Clive e Joyce aprovarão sua decisão, mas se Shel decide matá-lo, o inverso acontece. Se o homem é solto, Roman tenta fazê-lo entender que é melhor que ele não volte se não quiser morrer. Se o homem é morto, Roman atira na nuca do homem. thumb|300px|Shel e Becca jogam cartas enquanto discutem sobre o destino do invasor.Três semanas depois, Shel e Becca estão jogando cartas no trailer e conversando sobre a decisão que foi feita. Se o homem foi morto, Shel fala como a decisão mudou o grupo e se o mesmo foi solto, ela menciona como eles foram atacados e que resultou na morte de Boyd. Roman aparece e diz que tem que falar com Shel. Ela pode sair no mesmo momento ou ir um pouco depois. Quando Shel sai do trailer onde estava, ela pode descobrir por Joyce, Boyd (se vivo) ou por Roman diretamente que Stephanie tentou roubar comida e munição e fugir do grupo. Boyd irá sugerir também que Shel pegue Rebecca e que os dois abandonem o grupo, dizendo que ele não é mais seguro. Depois de uma discussão com Roman, é decidido que Shel deve matar Stephanie. Ela volta para o trailer para pegar a arma. O jogador deve decidir, então, se Shel deve fugir com sua irmã no trailer ou pegar a arma e matar Stephanie. Becca diz que elas estariam melhor em um grupo, mas Shel não quer que elas vivam assim. Se ela pega a arma, a mesma irá sairá do trailer e irá com Roman para matar Stephanie. Se ela pega as chaves, ela violentamente foge do Gil's Pitstop, enquanto Roman esbraveja atrás delas. Epílogo 250px|right O epílogo começa com Tavia pegando a última das cinco fotografias junto com um bilhete deixado pelos cinco protagonistas no quadro de avisos na Gil's Pitstop. Ela fala com um homem no rádio dizendo que eles estavam certos sobre a existência de sobreviventes na área, e que ela planeja fazer contato com eles naquela noite no seu acampamento. A voz no rádio avisa que ela use o seu melhor julgamento, uma vez que a comunidade que eles estão construindo devem conter apenas boas pessoas. Naquela noite, Tavia dirige-se para o acampamento. A voz no rádio lhe deseja boa sorte, e diz a ela para não forçar ninguém a nada. Quando ela se aproxima do acampamento, Bonnie é a primeira a vê-la e chama Vince. Este levanta sua guarda rapidamente e mantém Tavia na mira de sua arma, perguntando quem ela é. Ela diz a eles que é uma olheira que procura pessoas para uma comunidade localizada ao norte do acampamento. Wyatt pergunta como ela conseguiu encontrá-los, e Tavia pode dizer que encontrou as fotos, a fumaça, ou é isto o que ela faz. thumb|left|300px|Vince apontando uma arma a Tavia.Ela oferece-lhes a oportunidade de vir com ela e fazer parte da comunidade, onde eles têm comida, água e abrigo para todos. Bonnie imediatamente acredita ela, exclamando que é bom demais para ser verdade. Becca, por outro lado, não acredita nela e diz para Bonnie usar a cabeça. Tavia diz que eles não são obrigados a ir - apenas se as pessoas quererem estar lá. Eles podem até mesmo se dividir. Ela então pergunta-lhes se querem ou não ir com ela. Russell argumenta sobre a razão por que alguém deveria confiar nela, dizendo que todos fora do seu grupo são "extremamente malucos". Tavia concorda que existem alguns "loucos filhos da puta", mas afirma que ninguém lá vai machucá-los, dizendo que quando eles verem o lugar, eles vão se convencer. Ela diz que eles têm todo o direito de serem cautelosos e que eles não têm idéia de quem ela é ou se devem ou não confiar nela. Dependendo das escolhas de diálogo que o jogador faz, eles decidirão ir com Tavia ou ficarem no acampamento. thumb|300px|Tavia tentará convencer os personagens a irem ao acampamento que, pelo que ela promete, é seguro e possui comida e água para todos.Dependendo das escolhas que o jogador fez nas histórias dos protagonistas, os personagens decidirão se eles ficam no acampamento ou vão com Tavia: *Vince irá se juntar a Tavia se ele atira na algema de Danny e escapa com Justin. *Bonnie irá se juntar a Tavia de qualquer jeito. *Russell irá se juntar se Tavia disser que existem pessoas lá que eles possam conhecer, esperando encontrar sua avó. *Wyatt irá se juntar se ele fica no carro ou se Tavia disser que existem pessoas lá que eles possam conhecer, esperando encontrar Eddie. *Shel e Becca irão se juntar com medo de Roman encontrá-las (se elas fugiram com o trailer) ou se Tavia diz que existem pessoas de várias idades na comunidade. Depois de todos se decidirem, Tavia dá a Vince as fotos, perguntando o que eles querem fazer com elas. Eles as jogam na fogueira, e Bonnie afirma que esta é uma boa decisão. Vince pede a Tavia como eles sabem se a comunidade vai funcionar. Tavia pode dar uma resposta tranquilizadora ou dizer que eles não sabem. Escolhas *'Danny ou Justin': No pé de quem você atirou? (na história de Vince) **Atirou no pé de Justin: 76% **Atirou no pé de Danny: 24% *'Matou Stephanie?': Você matou Stephanie ou fugiu com o trailer? (na história de Shel) **Matou Stephanie: 57% **Fugiu com o trailer: 43% *'Mentiroso': Você mentiu para Leland? (na história de Bonnie) **Falou a verdade: 40% **Mentiu: 60% *'Ficar ou ir embora': Você ficou no carro ou saiu? (na história de Wyatt) **Ficou no carro: 50% **Saiu do carro: 50% *'Abandonou Nate': Você abandonou Nate ou ficou com ele? (na história de Russell) **Abandonou-o: 79% **Ficou com ele: 21% Depois de completar os episódios e conferir as estatísticas, um infográfico mostrará qual dos cinco sobreviventes foi com Tavia para o acampamento e os que não foram. Como os infográficos especiais em Around Every Corner (sobre quem foi com Lee atrás de Clementine) e em No Time Left (sobre a opinião dos personagens sobre Lee), a tela só aparecerá depois do episódio ser completado. Personagens e Elenco Mortes *Bennett *Boyd (fora da tela, opcional) *Clyde (vivo e zumbificado) *Danny *Dee *Jean *Jerry *Justin *Leland *Marcus Crabtree *Morador de Macon *Roberto (opcional) *Stephanie (fora de tela) *Vernon (fora da tela, revelado, suposto) *Walt Impactos Esta lista mostra as consequências afetadas pelas escolhas feitas nos episódios anteriores da primeira temporada. *Dependendo se Doug ou Carley foi salvo em A New Day, o que foi salvo mas baleado em Long Road Ahead irá aparecer como um cadáver em decomposição na história de Russell. *Na história de Shel, os pacientes do grupo de sobreviventes do câncer menciona o roubo do barco em No Time Left. Dependendo em quem ou se alguém foi deixado para cuidar do barco, eles mencionarão o personagem por sua aparência: "guy with mustache" ("cara de bigode") é Kenny, "woman and her boyfriend" ("mulher e seu namorado") são Christa e Omid e "teenage kid" ("adolescente") é Ben. *Se Lee ameaçou Vernon na primeira vez que eles se conheceram em Around Every Corner, ele é mencionado por Clive novamente. Ele dirá que Vernon não teve coragem de puxar o gatilho, mas se fosse ele na situação, já o teria feito. *Se Lee mentiu para Vernon dizendo que tinha remédios, Clive dirá que isto fez com que eles perdessem Brie e Vernon. Curiosidades *A música que toca no Gil's Pitstop na introdução do jogo é "Baltic Sea" de Orphanette. *Na história de Shel, há um pote de Banang na prateleira na sala de armazenamento na lanchonete. Este é um easter egg da série de jogos Sam e Max da Telltale. *Cronologicamente, se Wyatt ficou no carro em sua história e se Clyde é morto na história de Russel, Bonnie e Wyatt não interagirão com um zumbi em suas histórias. *A música que toca no rádio de Nate quando ele deixar Russell ser quase mordido por um zumbi é "Walk Among the Cobras" de Dan Sartain. *Durante os créditos, ainda aparecem as consequências de algumas das escolhas do jogador, tais como: **Justin/Danny sendo devorado por zumbis no lado de fora do ônibus, depois de se arrastar para fora do ônibus da prisão para se salvar. **Se Eddie é abandonado é possível vê-lo segurando Bennett e assustado enquanto vê Nate olhando ele. Se Eddie abandona Wyatt, Nate é visto de pé próximo a Bennett. **Roman e Clive examinam os danos da fuga de Shel ou Becca de pé atrás do ônibus onde Stephanie estava, provavelmente escutando Shel matá-la. **Clyde zumbi se arrastando para longe da Gil's Pitstop se Russell não o matou. **O corpo de Leland é encontrado próximo ao de Dee, se Bonnie não o convence a ir embora com ela. *Este é o primeiro episódio em que Howe's Hardware é mencionado por Tavia. Ela e a comunidade seriam vistos na segunda temporada. *Existem dois easter eggs no quado de avisos: **um homem não identificado pode ser visto vestindo uma camisa com as letras "TTG" (significando "Telltale Games"); **a imagem de um homem que se parece com Walter White da série estadunidense Breaking Bad. O formato do pôster de desaparecido também se parece com um encontrado no episódio da série, onde Walter White desaparece e seu filho cria um aviso de desaparecido. *Este é o primeiro e até agora único episódio em que o jogador pode jogar todo o jogo e não desbloquear todas as conquistas ou troféus. Erros *Na seleção de capítulos, a história de Bonnie é datada do dia 236, e a história de Shel é datada do dia 220. *Em Long Road Ahead, quando Carley ou Doug são baleados na cabeça por Lilly, o rosto dos dois estão virados contra o caminho de onde vieram. Na história de Russell, ambos os cadáveres parecem ter sido movidos, com seus rostos virados para o caminho de onde vieram. Um carro abandonado, que existia lá durante a primeira temporada, não aparece mais. *O carro de Eddie é um 1980 Volkswagen Rabbit, mas o modelo não possui vidros elétricos. *Na história de Vince, se Danny leva um tiro no pé, a mão direita de Vince atravessa as algemas quando ele atira na primeira vez. As algemas de Justin desaparecem quando ele e Vince saem do ônibus, apesar do fato de que eles nunca pegaram as chaves para destrancá-las. **Da mesma forma, Danny ou Justin não terão suas algemas se eles aparecem na história de Russell como um zumbi. *Se Shel esgota seu tempo antes de decidir entre matar ou libertar Roberto, Roman decide libertá-lo, e mais tarde Shel é culpada como se tivesse escolhido. *Se Shel e Becca fogem com o trailer na história de Shel, o mesmo acelera rápido demais para ser realista. *Na cena do epílogo, antes que as fotos sejam jogadas no fogo, a foto de Wyatt mostra que ele está vestindo um boné de beisebol, mas no início do jogo (quando a foto é exibida no quadro de avisos), ele não tinha um. *Nos créditos finais, o nome de Roberto é listado como "Robert". *No final, Vince vai pedir para Tavia como eles sabem se sua comunidade vai dar certo, independentemente se ele vai com ela ou não. Falhas *Na história de Russell, se o jogador fica muito tempo observando se Walt vai atirar, Russell automaticamente volta a se proteger atrás da caminhonete. Nate irá dar o comando mas Russell não poderá atirar, fazendo com que o jogo termine. O jogo salva automaticamente antes de Nate ser baleado, e o jogador terá de jogar o episódio novamente. *Quando Russell olha para cima para ver onde o atirador está, às vezes as bordas da tela continuarão em vermelho mesmo quando ele volta a se esconder. Isto raramente acontece e muito provavelmente não irá acontecer novamente em uma segunda tentativa. Cenas deletadas *Nate tem dois arquivos de áudio não utilizados onde ele pede desculpas a Walt e Jean em um tom sincero e outro em um tom que fazia parecer que ele estivesse chateado por isso. *Em um arquivo de áudio, Clive pede a Roman: "She had traveled a lot with you right? Was she not a bartender?" ("Ela viajou muito com você, né? Ela não era uma bartender?"). Ele não tem certeza se ele se refere a Shel ou Stephanie. Além disso, ele pergunta a Roman se Becca sabe de alguma coisa, mas esta não se encaixa em nenhum lugar da história. Presumivelmente, este arquivo seria usado antes de Shel ter que tomar a decisão de matar Stephanie ou roubar o trailer. *Stephanie possui arquivos de áudio cujas suas falas parecem ser ouvidas de longe. Uma inspeção mais detalhada mostrou que eram takes não usados de suas falas na história de Bonnie. *Dee e Leland teriam uma última conversa antes dela morrer em seus braços. No jogo final, ela já está morta antes Leland chegar.